Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional optical fiber cable 11 includes a plurality of optical fibers 111 arranged in a bundle, a plurality of plastic protective tubings 112 respectively surrounding the optical fibers 111 for protecting the optical fibers 111, and a reinforcement yarn assembly 113 surrounding the protective tubings 112 and being elastic in a lengthwise direction of the optical fibers 111. For installing the conventional optical fiber cable 11 within a wall (not shown), an installation tube 12 is disposed in the wall to accommodate the conventional optical fiber cable 11 therein. The reinforcement yarn assembly 113 prevents damage to the protective tubings 112 when the conventional optical fiber cable 11 extends through the installation tube 12.
However, since the reinforcement yarn assembly 113 and the protective tubings 112 are not fixedly connected, and since the installation tube 12 may be long and winding for proper installation of the conventional optical fiber cable 11 in the wall, the conventional optical fiber cable 11 may have to be pushed or pulled multiple times before successfully extending through the installation tube 12, which may cause slippage of the reinforcement yarn assembly 113 relative to the optical fibers 111 and may result in exposure of end portions of the protective tubings 112 outside of the reinforcement yarn assembly 113. Such exposure may cause damage to the protective tubings 112 during installation, and may even cause damage to the optical fibers 111.